


Trick or Treat

by ritalara



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritalara/pseuds/ritalara
Summary: FitzSimmons discover some new feelings after a Halloween party.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I owe the majority of inspiration for this fic to this art:
> 
> http://eclecticmuses.tumblr.com/image/161245228356

“Fitz.”

“Fitz, it's time for bed.”

“Fitz, wake up.”

On her third attempt, Jemma nudged him from where she stood, and Fitz grumbled, his eyes still closed.

“Everyone’s gone - time for bed.”

Fitz finally looked around and realized the party that had been joviating around him had ended...and that Jemma was in her pajamas.

“Where did everyone go?”

His tone was groggy and sweet and Jemma smiled.

“They left - you fell asleep. Everyone had a good time but finally it was just Milton & Sally left so I -”

“Ugh, Milton”

Fitz made a disgusted face and teetered over just slightly, catching himself on his palm.

“I think you’re a bit drunk.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Perhaps,” Jemma laughed, heading over to the kitchen.

“He has a cabbage head you know.”

“Milton? Really more of a brussel sprout.”

“I can’t believe you dated him,” Fitz grimaced again.

“Excuse you. You don’t hear me casting judgement on Sally Webber.”

“Not the same - we went out one time, and, wait did they go home together?”

“Oh that would be kind of nice,” she mused, returning to the living room with water - handing it to Fitz along with two ibuprofen as she spoke.

“I always get the impression Milton’s on the verge of trying to rekindle things - and the way Sally...well, anyhow - perhaps it could work out for the two of them.”

“-ankoo-” Fitz mumbled as he took down his preemptive hangover cure.

Jemma did the same, and as she carried both glasses back to the kitchen he said,

“Just promise me you wouldn’t ever consider going out with him again.”

“Fitz,” she began, walking back and extending her hand, “I’m not interested in Milton at all.” 

“Okay. Then...for what it's worth, I’m not - I’m not interested in Sally.”

“Alright - to bed then”

“Okay - oh - do you think we could...oh, whoa - okay.”

She caught him starting to tip over, and as he fell in to her arms, she began to giggle ferociously.

“Up we go” she said, standing up and sliding a firm arm around his waist. 

She held tight to his wrist sloped across her shoulder as she started them moving towards his bedroom.

“Thanks Jemma, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

They knocked in to Fitz’s door and Jemma began laughing again as she flopped him on to the bed.

“You’re very cute when you can barely walk you know,” she smiled, standing before him with her hands on her hips.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she smirked before looking down.

“Do you need me to help you get your shoes off?”

He nodded, his eyes starting to dull in the gentle darkness of his bedroom, and she kneeled down to help him. It took some elbow grease, but eventually his shoes were shed and she stood up and looked him over.

“Arms up,” she instructed.

He complied again and she helped him pull off the argyle sweater he had been wearing over a t-shirt and jeans.

“Thank you. You’re very good to me Simmons.”

“I like being good to you.”

In a brief & unplanned moment of affection she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

“Jemma Simmons are you trying to have your way with me?”

While his coordination was very questionable, his wit seemed to be in tact and her cheeks blushed.

“Hush or I won't go with you to breakfast in the morning.”

“What I mean to say of course,” he said, reaching for her hand, “is that you’re too good to me. More than I deserve really,” he continued, pulling her towards him, “best thing that ever happened to me,” he put on, “can’t imagine my life without you,” he insisted.

“Okay, I suppose that’s better,” she teased, trying to pull her hand away.

“Nope. I’m not finished yet. Jemma Simmons you throw one hell of a party, and make delicious pumpkin cookies and really you’re quite a snappy dresser and -”

“Fitz!” she laughed as tried to swat at him and he dodged her, pulling her arm as he rolled.

She stumbled on top of him, swiping at him as she landed on the bed.

“Fitz!” she admonished again, as he tried to catch her hands, his chuckle full of mirth.

“Now you’re on my bed?! Really, I think you’re taking this a bit far don’t you?”   


He smiled jovially and embarrassment traveled up the back of her neck. 

“You wish!” she recovered, grabbing for a pillow to swing at him.

“Oh is that how we’re playing it now Simmons?”

He checked her playfully with his shoulder and grabbed another pillow as they went after each other. She was soon up on her knees, tossing off her cardigan as the competition in her eyes mounted.

“Don’t you dare make a joke right now,” she said through squinted eyes.

“Me? A joke? About what? You’ve practically carried me in to my bedroom, got my clothes half off, and now you’re - oomphf!”

Jemma thwacked a pillow against his ribs and it had the exactly intended effect.

He threw his at her, falling as he went, and she laughed ruthlessly as she brought hers down on on his midsection.

“Just tell me when you’re ready to cry uncle!” she delighted, ruffling her hand through his hair.

He grabbed her hand and pulled at her again as he slid a leg out, taking down her down. She fell over, landing partially on her side over top of him, and Fitz wrapped his arms around hers.

“What was that about saying uncle?” he asked, his voice tingling with satisfaction.

“You cheated!” she squirmed against him, “and after I was just being so lovely, helping you to bed.”   


She tried to elbow at his ribs and he continued his tease again

“So you admit you were trying to get me in to bed.”

She had to laugh at the persistence of his joke and she failed to shoulder her way out of his grasp.

He laughed back, finally loosening his arms, and she reached for the pillow again.

“Okay, we can call it a draw,” he said, pulling her slightly back towards him as he fell back on to the bed.

She couldn’t really help it when she ended up next to him, his arm still partially around her - and as they caught their breath she became quickly aware of the hint of spice coming off his neck.

“Fitz, are you wearing cologne?”

“Hmm?”

She turned in to his embrace to say it again, and she was met with the underside of his chin, a hint of stubble clouding her view.

“You don’t normally wear cologne do you?”

He shook his head, and she noticed that his eyes were closed.

“It smells nice.”

“There you go again.”

“Ugh, Fitz.”

He chuckled as she landed a soft blow on his chest and he grabbed her hand.

“Don’t start that,” he smiled.

When he didn’t let go of her hand she rested it on his chest - which meant it couldn’t really be helped that Jemma curled into his side and leaned her head against his shoulder. Therefore it was only natural for Fitz to tighten his grip around her and rest his head on top of hers.

Neither of them said anything else as they both started to succumb to their fatigue and after a couple of minutes, Fitz heard the drop of Jemma’s shoes on the side of the bed. She nestled in to his side a little more intently and he smiled and, before he could overthink it, kissed the top of her head as he dozed off.

___  
  


When Jemma’s circadian rhythm stirred her awake a few hours later, she turned to her side. As Fitz followed, his chest to her back, she felt a rush at his breath across her ear. Her heart started to move as she took in the the feeling of him and she wondered how alert he was, until...

“Come back,” Fitz said, wrapping an arm around her.

Her hand moved instinctively and as she slotted her fingers in between his, Fitz moaned appreciatively as he pulled her into his chest. Jemma breathed in she welcomed his embrace, realizing how much she wanted to feel the press of him against her, and she rolled into his chest, letting herself be enveloped in his arms.

It was dark in his room but she could see how close his face was to hers when she searched for a spot to rest her head, and, in the quiet darkness of his room, she dared to run her nose across his jawbone. His appreciation rumbled through his throat again as she followed her instincts, reaching her hand up around the other side of his face and smoothing her thumb across his cheekbone and up across his brow. She realized she had never touched his face this much before; felt the strong bones of his profile or the soft skin under his eyes.

Fitz was more conscious now and he let the feel of her fingers running across the planes of his face carry him away as his heartbeat began to speed up. One of his hands began to skim up and down her back and it was Jemma’s turn to sigh contentedly.

He felt her breath against his neck and he smiled, his eyes fluttering open. There was enough light filtering through the blinds from the street that when he turned his head and came face to face with her he could see she was gently smiling too, so it only made sense to close the distance between their turned up mouths.

The press of Fitz’s lips against hers was more natural than Jemma could have ever predicted and the nerves she had felt moments ago were softened by the tenderness of his mouth. 

She kissed him back delicately as if she’d done so a dozen times, and they shared sweet tempered kisses back and forth while she exhaled her enjoyment against his mouth. The rightness of being that settled between them encouraged their continued kissing, and as Fitz rolled his tongue in to her mouth, Jemma’s joined his with ease.

He hugged her in his arms like they were made to hold her, his lips pliant and welcoming, and the sound of his enjoyment echoing through his chest was comforting and exciting. They wound together as they continued, and their motions were placid as they rippled their tongues against each other tranquilly.

It felt good and right and real to kiss like this, to hold each other and intertwine in their softness, and as Jemma parted her lips from his she nuzzled her nose against his cheek and his hand came up the back of her neck.

She kissed him under his lower lip and chin and then his jaw and up to his brow, following the path her fingers had taken earlier, and he kept his eyes closed, taking in her affection. When she landed a sweet buss on his lips again, her head fell back down to his shoulder, lips pressing under his chin as she brought her forearm to rest on his chest again.

He swept his lips across her forehead and planted three quick kisses on the top of her forehead, his hand still in her hair, and they began to settle in again when Jemma spoke.

“It's cold, let’s get under the covers.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, not much help.

Jemma kissed his cheek again and moved to reach under herself, lifting up her bum to pull the comforter down on her side enough to scrunch her legs underneath.

“You might have to sit up,” she laughed.

He grumbled and instead he rolled over, mostly on top of her, and yanked the bedspread out from underneath himself, as she giggled.

“Fitz,”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, exerting himself as he rolled back over and flopped the blanket off of both of them, trying to readjust it.

Without much thought, he reached down to unbutton his jeans, and as he began to pull them down he stopped himself.

She realized what he had started to do and she registered that she was maybe supposed to be a bit scandalized, but instead, she found it endearing.

Really, she found most everything about him endearing - even sometimes the things that were infuriating - and somewhere between sleep and waking she had decided she liked be snuggled in bed with him and wasn’t bothered one way another what bottoms he had on while they did that.

“It's - it's fine with me if you want to get comfortable.”

Fitz thought about it for a second and then finished taking off his jeans and socks - tossing them at the foot of the bed, before he laid back and she pulled the comforter over them.

She smiled as she molded herself against him again, pressing her mouth under his jaw and he exhaled.

“Is this okay?” she asked, her lips against his pulse point.

“Yes,” he breathed.

She spoke against his neck as she asked,

“Should we...talk about...whatever this is?”

“Um, I - do you...do you want to?”

“I like this,” she answered, her head against his shoulder, looking down at her hand on his chest, her finger running a pattern across his sternum.

“Being together, with you, like this - I don't know if I ever really...well, maybe I've thought about it before, but, it - right now, it feels - it's feels nice - very nice - and right, for us.”

She stilled her hand and pressed it against his heart as she felt her own palpate.

Fitz closed his eyes, letting the overwhelming comfort of her sentiment wash over him and his voice was shaky as he responded.

“Is this...right now...do you, is this something you'd want to continue?”

She hadn't thought beyond the moment and when she started to picture more evenings and mornings in bed together it warmed up her whole body.

She smiled and kissed his chest before looking up at him.

“Yes.”

He beamed at the grin on her face and the words from her mouth and he kissed her firmly, his lips soon easing back into hers.

She leaned in to him, bringing her legs over, her feet against his.

“Jemma! You're feet are freezing,” he said, holding her tighter as he spoke against her mouth.

“You'll live.”

He laughed and rubbed their feet together, warming hers with his, and his hands came over her arms, doing the same.

Her body started to heat up in more ways than one and she brought her face up to his neck - her new, new favorite spot - as she began to nose his stubbled chin and kiss his throat.

She placed her lips on the notch at the top of his sternum and he sucked in a breath.

“Yes,” he groaned lightly, his limbs slowing.  

Jemma ran her hand down his chest and continued her mouth across his clavicle, kissing his collarbone and his shoulder, planing across skin and cotton, and his hand moved up through her hair, guiding her to his lips. 

She sank in to him as he pulled her up slightly and she rolled over part way on top of him, her hand running up and down his chest as their mouths connected again.

Things shifted as their lips met with intention and soon she had a grip on the collar of his shirt as they opened their mouths, welcoming each others tongues.

He clutched at the back of her shirt as he kissed her deeply, and they stayed like that for a time, hands and tongues sliding across each other. Fitz held her head as he kissed her deep and pulled her against him with his other hand around her waist.

He was surprised by how effortlessly they found themselves in these new motions together, never having imagined this type of intimacy with someone before. Feeling so connected and comfortable.

She felt his body relax wholly in to the bed and he held her close, his hand moving to her face as he kissed her.

Jemma was overwhelmed by how wonderfully vulnerable she felt with him, trusting his hands and his lips the same way she trusted every other part of him, and she wondered if it was crazy to think that this could be their new normal.

Fitz took a moment for air, breathing in her name and she murmured a reply against his skin.

“Jemma, I - I've never...this is...I've never - I’ve never felt this way before...about anyone - the way I feel right now.”

His confession came out in a single breath and she felt a surge of overwhelming and indescribable affection as she looked at him.

She brought a hand up to his face and took it all in. His hair, his eyebrows, his cheeks, his nose. His face. His lips. His eyelashes.

“Fitz, I - I don't know exactly what this is but it's...it's more than anything I...you're the only person I've ever...this is special to me. You're special to me.”

He looked into her eyes, holding the depth of their statements between them, and a small smirk started to form.

“So you were trying to get in my bed.”

“You are absolutely incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As with most things, this was intended to be a saucy little romp and then it turned in to a totes emosh bedroom scene. Comments welcome!


End file.
